The Daleks of Camelot
by megsimo
Summary: When the Doctor, Rory and Amy land in Camelot by accident, they are met by Merlin. Soon they discover that all is not right in Camelot as they find a Dalek fleet has followed the Doctor and are intent on finishing him. Merlin must help to fight against the Daleks and save the Doctor and Arthur as war is brought upon Camelot by the metal monsters.
1. Chapter 1 - A Blue Box

**I do not own Doctor Who or Merlin. **

**Set between Series 4 and Series 5 of Merlin. Set in Series 6 for Doctor Who but there are no references to the storyline itself other than the characters.  
**

**Chapter 1 - A Blue Box  
**

_Wales – 300AD _

Merlin woke to the sound of Arthur angrily shouting his name. This was not an uncommon thing and Merlin rolled out of bed, trying not to think too much about the extra time he could have spent asleep.

Gaius was already awake and boiling some strange blue liquid over a flame. Merlin rubbed the heel of his hand against his eyes and ran his other hand through his dark hair.

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice once more echoed down the corridors.

Merlin stopped a second to grab his jacket before dashing away down the corridor. When he finally found Arthur he discovered him dressed and having breakfast with Gwen. Gwen shot Merlin an apologetic smile before Arthur began his angry tirade.

"How am I supposed to attend my duties with a servant as useless as you?" he asked. "We have visitors today and I need my chain-mail mending, my armor polishing, my boots need cleaning..."

It went on, and on until Gwen eventually stopped Arthur with a smile and a few gentle but firm words.

Merlin left the king's chambers and headed toward the armory where Arthur's armor would be waiting.

* * *

_Scotland – 2011 _

A long time in the future and three hundred miles further north, Amelia Pond and her friend the Doctor sat surveying the peaceful Scottish scenery. Behind hem on the hill, a blue police telephone box stood out starkly against the greens and browns of the hillside.

Both Amy and the Doctor looked round expectantly as the door to the T.A.R.D.I.S. opened and out stepped, in full Roman uniform, Amy's husband Rory Williams.

"Yes!" Amy exclaimed, jumping up and hugging her husband. "It's brilliant!"

"Your screwdriver should have a setting to polish armor," Rory said to the Doctor, "it took me ages to sort this out."

"All for a good cause though," the Doctor replied getting slowly up and patting Rory on the back. "Away to Rome we go."

"And why are we going there again?" Rory asked, following the Doctor and Amy back into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Wait and see my good Roman," the Doctor responded, happily bouncing around the console, pulling levers and pushing buttons. Amy smiled at Rory and went and joined the Doctor. With a sigh, Rory pushed the door of the TARDIS shut just as the usual, booming, grating noise started up and on the hillside in Scotland, the blue box faded from sight.

* * *

_Wales – 300AD _

It was not long before, with the help of a little magic, Merlin had finished his chores and was sat back relaxing and admiring his work. He rocked back in his chair and tilted on only the back two legs. Putting his hands behind his head he closed his eyes thinking it was maybe time to catch up on the sleep he had missed that morning.

The next second he had fallen over backwards in his chair as a rushing wind filled the room and a loud booming noise filled his ears. Sitting up slightly, his eyes widened as a blue box slowly materialized in front of him. He scrambled backwards and got to his feet as with a final grinding noise the box became solid and real before him.

Merlin gaped.

A moment later the door to the box opened and out jumped a man, dressed in a shabby jacket. He was waving his arms wildly and spinning around as he spoke.

"Welcome to Rome-" His sentence died as he stopped spinning and saw Merlin.

"Oh," he said.

Merlin reached for the nearest weapon which happened to be Arthur's sword Excalibur and pointed it at him. Although he had no real need of the sword, he thought it best to look threatening in this situation.

"Who are you?" he asked, hating the way his voice trembled.

"Oh, I'm no one," the man with the box replied, beginning to step hurriedly back inside the box.

"Doctor, what's going on?" a girl with a Scottish accent and a mane of red hair asked, appearing at the man's shoulder.

"Bit of a malfunction, we seemed to have landed a little off course," the man replied, trying to push the girl back inside. However, then a third person appeared in the doorway of the box, a man dressed in bright gold armor with a red cloak fastened around his shoulders.

"Doctor, what happened to Rome?" he asked.

The man who Merlin presumed to be the Doctor hurriedly stepped in front of the girl and the other man.

"Excuse us," he said, "we were just.. um..." His eyes had alighted on the sword in Merlin's hand and at once sparkled with recognition.

"This is the castle of King Arthur in Camelot and ask you again, who are you?" Merlin growled, trying to sound authoritative.

"Did he just say King Arthur?" the red haired girl asked, pushing past the Doctor eagerly.

"Well that's ten times better than Rome," the armored man added, stepping out of the box after the girl.

"Now Ponds back in the T.A.R.D.I.S., we have unattended business in Rome," the Doctor ordered, trying to get his companions back into the box he called the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"My name is Merlin, I am servant to King Arthur and I command you tell me who-" But Merlin sentence was drowned out by a loud mechanical voice from behind him.

"We have found him! We have found the Doctor! Exterminate!"

Merlin spun around to be faced with a gold metal … thing, just shorter than himself. He jumped back in surprise and bumped the table, sending Arthur's armor crashing to the floor.

Behind him the Doctor and his companions yelled out in shock at the sight of the monster. The Doctor shouted out something that sounded like "Run!" but Merlin wasn't sure what to do.

In his confusion he raised Excalibur, intending to attack the monster. Then there was a flash of blue-white light and Merlin felt like he was falling. Then his vision turned black and he knew no more.

**Note: This is my first fan-fic. Please send me reviews and tell me what you think. Chapter 2 will be uploaded soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Monsters in the Sky

**Chapter 2 - Monsters in the Sky  
**

Merlin woke slowly with a blinding headache. He groaned and lifted a hand to cover his eyes.

"What happened?" he mumbled.

"You were knocked out," he heard a familiar voice said, "I'd say you're lucky to be alive."

Merlin blinked a couple of times and tried to sit up but immediately flopped back down again as his head exploded in pain.

Slowly his vision became sharper and he saw three people standing above him. One was the Doctor, the one with the blue box and the other two were the red haired girl and the man in armor.

Merlin blinked and tried to remember what had happened. All at once it came flooding back and he sat bolt upright to look at the gold metal monster that was protruding from behind a rack of swords. It looked different and the black antennae-like thing, which had been a bright clear blue was now a smoky black and looked melted and disfigured.

"Wh-what is it?" Merlin asked, his voice shaking slightly as he began to get to his feet.

"That _was_ a Dalek," the Doctor replied as Rory helped Merlin into a chair.

"_Was_?" Merlin asked.

The Doctor smiled and bent down to pick up Excalibur which had fallen a little way away.

"The sword of King Arthur," he said, more to himself than Merlin, "a thing of legend... able to defeat a Dalek."

He laughed and passed the sword to Merlin.

"The Dalek tried to shoot you, but Excalibur blocked the laser and it ricocheted back. In a sense, it killed itself," he explained.

"But why did I go unconscious?" Merlin asked, looking at the sword with pride. _Forged in a dragon's breath..._

"There was an incredible amount of force in that laser, most people would have died even if Excalibur blocked it. You were very lucky," said the red haired girl.

"I've never seen anything like it before," Merlin said, getting up and walking round the Dalek, looking at it in wonder.

"Of course you haven't," the Doctor said briskly, "you're living in a medieval world filled with knights and dragons."

"Did you just say dragons?" asked the man in armor.

Merlin blinked. How did these people know about dragons. To most people they were an extinct species and yet these strange people knew about them.

"Yes, of course, now come on Ponds, help me get this Dalek into the T.A.R.D.I.S. and we can restore Camelot to its usual peace."

Merlin stood back as the three slowly moved the Dalek into the blue box. As he turned to watch he was astounded to see the inside of the box.

It was bigger on the inside.

"That... that must b-be sorcery," he stammered, gaping at the size.

He followed the trio in and looked around in awe.

"Don't worry," said the red haired girl, "everyone's like that."

"Science!" the Doctor laughed jumping around and pulling levers. The Dalek was left in the corner by the door.

"Hang on a minute Doctor," the man in armor said, "are we leaving?"

"Of course we're leaving," the Doctor replied firmly.

"But Doctor! This is Camelot, as in _the _Camelot. King Arthur, the Knights of the Round Table, Merlin and his magic-"

Merlin missed the rest of what he was saying and quickly backed out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. How did they know?

"Rory," the Doctor said, tilting his head out the door at Merlin. "Really the best thing to say?"

"But everyone knows that Merlin's a wizard," Amy pointed out, "don't they?"

She jumped down the steps and came to the door. "People do know?" she asked.

Merlin shook his head. "Magic is outlawed, by penalty of death."

Amy frowned then turned back to the Doctor.

"Please Doctor. Five minutes?" she begged.

The Doctor sighed and jumped down the steps after her.

"Very well then," he grinned, "come along Ponds!"

Merlin stepped back as the trio walked past him.

"But you can't just go wandering around Camelot!" he objected. The Ponds and the Doctor paused.

"Of course, we need a guide! You can show us around!" the Doctor responded.

Amy smiled and the armored man shrugged his shoulders.

"But what about this T.A.R.D.I.S.? And the Dalek?" Merlin asked, the words sounding odd and unusual to his ears.

"They'll be fine," the Doctor replied, pulling something out of his pocket and with a buzzing sound and a glare of green light, the doors to the T.A.R.D.I.S. shut and it promptly vanished.

Merlin blinked but then decided that so much had surprised him today that he was just going to go with it now. He collected up Arthur's armor and Excalibur and lead the way out of the armory.

"I'll take you to Gaius's chambers and we'll sort out what's going on," he said as they made their way down the stone corridors.

* * *

Back down in the armory, inside the now invisible T.A.R.D.I.S. the Dalek, who's antennae had been black and smoking, suddenly flickered back into life.

"We have won," it declared in its loud mechanical tones. "We have the T.A.R.D.I.S.!"

It rose from where Rory had left it until it was sat next to the console. Its sucker like projection extended and attached itself to the console.

* * *

Amy paused slightly as they crossed the courtyard in the bright sunlight. She looked up at the clear blue sky, frowning slightly.

"Doctor!" she said suddenly, "what's that?"

High up in the sky, a dark speck had appeared, it grew into a thick dark line which suddenly split and opened up a chasm through which Amy could see stars and darkness. The next moment, the golden bodies of Daleks began to pour through the gap.

People in the courtyard were screaming and the palace guards were shouting.

"Oh that is not good," the Doctor said, looking up at the sky. "That is extremely very not good."

**Note: Thank you for reading and please review! Just a smiley face will encourage me to keep writing!**


	3. Chapter 3 - A King's Judgement

**Chapter 3 - A King's Judgement  
**

Night had fallen over Camelot and Arthur was stood in his chambers watching those _things_ in the courtyard below. So many people had died that day. So many people. He thought about his knights, who had bravely gone out to face the monsters. Those brave men who had met their end that day. In the end, they had had no choice but to retreat into the castle. The doors were locked and barred, the people safe. But Arthur was not content. He didn't want to hide.

He was startled by a clanging noise and looked round to find Merlin on the floor, picking up a silver goblet which had fallen from the table. For once, Arthur had nothing to say about the uselessness of his servant and returned to looking out over the city. So many had died.

* * *

The Doctor looked one way, then the other and then crept down the stairs to the armory. It was different now than it had been that morning. Swords lay, discarded on the ground, dented and broken armor was piled in heaps around the room. To his relief, the room was empty and he hurried over to where his T.A.R.D.I.S. stood. Opening the door he immediately ducked as the Dalek shot at him.

"Not so dead after all," he muttered angrily.

He paused for a moment and then stood up. The Dalek, which was sat beside the console, looked at him but did not shoot.

"Why are you here?" the Doctor asked, "what have these people done against you?"

"We are here for you Doctor. We came searching for the doctor and his T.A.R.D.I.S."

"But you've found me. You've got the T.A.R.D.I.S. So why are you still here?" the Doctor asked, leaping up the steps to the console until he was stood before the Dalek.

"There are greater powers at work here," the Dalek replied. "A great enemy has come and the Daleks must find him!"

"Who?" The Doctor asked, peering closely into the Daleks antennae. "Who is this great enemy?"

"A boy by the name of-"

At that moment however, there was a blast like a gunshot, the Doctor was thrown backwards and the Dalek exploded in a blaze of heat and light.

"What?" the Doctor shouted, scrambling to his feet. He looked around and saw Merlin by the door, slowly lowering his hand.

"That-that was you?" the Doctor gasped. Merlin nodded, his face dark and solemn.

"But-but how? What? Oh!" The Doctor smacked himself on the head. "You're the great enemy!"

Merlin didn't reply. He looked at the smouldering remain of the Dalek then at the Doctor.

"You better come quickly," he said gravely, "the knights have arrested Amy and Rory."

* * *

Amy was pushed to her knees in the council chambers. Her hands were locked in thick iron cuffs and Rory was pushed to the ground beside her. She tried not to be afraid. The Doctor will come, she reminded herself. The Doctor always comes.

He had left them only an hour before in the chambers of Merlin's friend Gaius and had gone to check on the T.A.R.D.I.S. Merlin had gone to do his duties for Arthur and she and Rory had sat. And waited.

The day had been filled with worry and fear. Even the Doctor seemed at loss at what to do. People had died, many people had died and they could do nothing.

Not five minutes before, they had left Gaius' chambers to find the Doctor. And then the guards had found them.

"Eyewitness statements say they saw you both, this morning in the courtyard when the attack began." Amy looked up to see a man with soft blonde hair, standing in chainmail and a long red cloak. Arthur Pendragon.

"Do you deny this?" he asked.

"No ... sire," Amy replied, returning her eyes to the floor.

"Witnesses say they believe you to have used sorcery to unleash this attack on Camelot," Arthur continued.

Amy's head jerked upright. "No!" she said, "no it wasn't us!"

Beside Arthur sat a woman with long dark hair. She frowned slightly at Amy's words.

"People have died today and I am intent on finding those who created this attack," Arthur said.

"It wasn't us," Rory said quietly.

"Witnesses also said they saw two other men with you, are they your accomplices? Who are they?"

Amy thought of the Doctor. Where was he now?

"They are friends," she replied softly.

Suddenly the great wooden doors at the end of the room opened and the Doctor strode in. Amy smiled in relief.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," the Doctor said, striding up the Arthur, his hand outstretched as if to shake the King's hand.

Before he got there however, half a dozen swords were pointing at him and he could go no further.

The Doctor looked at them for a moment and then, pushing them aside, continued in trying to shake Arthur's hand.

Arthur however held his ground and stopped the Doctor with a sharp jab in the chest with the tip of his sword.

"Not a step closer," he growled.

"Well this is all very exciting," the Doctor said, "I'll just be taking my friends here and we'll go?" he asked hopefully.

"Arrest him," Arthur commanded and men converged on the Doctor.

Arthur turned and sat in his throne, sheathing his sword as he did so.

"I ask only that you remove this threat from Camelot," he said. "Many people have died and for what cause? What is your quarrel with me?"

"We don't have one!" Amy said angrily, "we're trying to get rid of the Daleks!"

"What did you call them?" the woman asked, rising out of her seat.

"The Daleks," the Doctor replied, "they're aliens from outer space …" he stopped as he thought about what effect his words might have on the medieval king.

* * *

Merlin stood in the shadows at the corner of the chamber. He watched the events unfold, wondering if he should reveal what had happened earlier that day. But he couldn't, questions would follow and Arthur would find out. About everything.

He saw the Doctor look around and spot him. But before he could do anything, Arthur had begun to speak once more.

"The evidence is hard against you. Take them to the dungeons. Keep guards posted outside their doors. At first light you will will be burned at the stake for the crime of sorcery. I can only hope your magic dies with you."

**Note: Thanks to everyone who's reading this! The next chapter will be on its way soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Uncertainty

**Chapter 4 - Uncertainty  
**

"Don't worry," Rory said to Amy, "the Doctor will come, he'll get us out of here."

Amy stood a little way away, her arms wrapped around herself, not talking.

Rory look up at the barred window and with a sinking feeling in his stomach saw that it was growing light outside.

"He'll come," he said again, more to reassure himself than Amy. He sat down on the dirty, straw-covered floor, his hope failing.

* * *

Merlin crept down the stairs and paused as he saw the guards below. He raised his hand and looked towards one of the torches on the wall. A golden glow lit up his eyes and the torch flared up towards the ceiling. The guards yelled in shock and started up. Merlin looked towards a pile of crates and sent them flying through the air towards the guards.

They crumpled to the ground, unconscious and Merlin hurried on down the stairs. Looking left and right to see if anyone had notice he hurried towards the cells.

More guards were standing outside the door to the Doctor's cell but Merlin soon got rid of them and hurried to the door.

The Doctor was already up and with a buzz and a green light the cell door clicked open.

Merlin who had been about to use magic lowered his hand with a suspicious look at the tool the Doctor was holding.

"Are you sure that isn't magic?" he asked.

The Doctor dismissed the comment.

"Where's Amy?" he asked.

"Amy and Rory are this way," said Merlin and they ran down the corridor, already hearing the shouts of the guards.

Using magic, Merlin made the guards outside Amy and Rory's cell fall asleep and the Doctor rushed in. He unlocked the cell door and pulled Amy into a hug.

Merlin however was looking back the way they had come and listening to the shouts of the guards.

Suddenly the warning bell rang out through the castle.

"They know you've escaped," Merlin said.

"How do we get out?" Amy asked.

"This way," Merlin said and led them as they ran through a dark tunnel. At the end, Merlin blasted away the iron gate covering the entrance. He let Amy, Rory and the Doctor scramble past him into the night.

"But the T.A.R.D.I.S." Rory said, "the Daleks!"

"Wait until morning," Merlin said, "then meet me at the west gate. I'll get you in."

"Take care," the Doctor said.

"Run! Go!" Merlin replied.

Once the three had disappeared in the trees, Merlin ran back down the passage and back into the castle. He did not stop running until he reached Gaius' chambers.

* * *

Arthur looked at the bars for himself.

"Sorcery," he muttered.

Beside him, Sir Leon looked grave.

"The cell doors saw no damage sire, no sign of magic," he reported, "it appears they had someone else to aid them in their escape. Someone who may still be here in Camelot."

Arthur sheathed his sword.

"Send a patrol into the woods to search for them," he ordered.

"But what about the … Daleks?" Leon asked.

Arthur paused.

"If you find any, give up the search and get out of there. There will be no more lives lost today."

"Yes sire," Leon replied.

* * *

Gaius looked serious as he made Merlin a drink.

"But are you sure you can trust them?" he asked. "For all you know, they may be sorcerers and deceiving you."

"They're no sorcerers," Merlin replied. "At least, Amy and Rory aren't."

"But what about this Doctor?" Gaius asked.

"He is a good man, I can tell. Even if he is a sorcerer, he wants nothing bad brought on Camelot," Merlin replied.

"I hope you're right Merlin," Gaius replied, "for all our sakes."

* * *

The Great Dragon landed with a thud in the field. It was still a hour before dawn and Merlin felt the need to hurry tugging at him. The Doctor, Amy and Rory would be arriving soon and he needed to be there.

"You require my help young warlock," the Dragon said in his deep tones.

"The Daleks," Merlin said, "what are they?"

"They are not of this world," the Dragon replied, "they are from a place far away from here."

"And the Doctor?" Merlin asked, trying to put aside his worries about the Daleks and where they might be from.

"He is not of this world either. He is from long ago and far away. More than that I do not know, he is a mystery."

"Can I trust him?" Merlin asked.

"You will need his help to defeat the Daleks," the Dragon said.

"But can I trust him?" Merlin repeated urgently.

"That is for you to discover young warlock," the Dragon said, "for I do not know this man and cannot tell you whether he is trustable."

With that and with a great sweep of his wings, the Dragon took off.

"But what should I do?" Merlin shouted, "how to I defeat the Daleks?"

But the Dragon was gone.

* * *

Guinevere joined Arthur by the window and placed her hand on his arm.

"You are troubled my lord," she said quietly.

"They haven't gone," Arthur replied, watching the Daleks down in the courtyard below.

Guinevere look worried as well.

"I wonder how they came to be here," she said.

"It was sorcery," Arthur responded immediately, "the woman and her male accomplices."

"I don't know what it was," said Gwen, "but it seemed to me she was telling the truth."

She reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"We'll get though this," she said.

Arthur turned and looked at her.

At that moment the window beside them shattered.

Gwen screamed and Arthur yelled in shock, moving to shield Gwen with his body.

"What was that?" Gwen gasped.

Arthur advanced slowly towards the window and looked out. There, hovering in mid-air one of the Daleks was facing Arthur.

Arthur backed away slowly and then threw himself the the ground as a laser shot through the now glassless window.

"Arthur!" Gwen screamed.

Arthur rolled over and caught Excalibur as Gwen threw it to him. He got to his feet and faced the metal monster.

Another beam was shot at him and he blocked it with Excalibur. A huge jolt of energy ran through him and he was thrown backwards across the cold tiled flooring. The last thing he heard was Gwen screaming before the world ceased to exist.

"Advance!" the Dalek commanded, "their leader has fallen! Advance! Find the boy! Then all of the universe will be ours!"

**Note: Yeah, if you hadn't guessed, Excalibur plays quite a large part in this story :) Thanks for the reviews I've been getting and thanks for reading it! I never thought so many people would! So, until the next chapter ... **


	5. Chapter 5 - Farewell to the King

**Chapter 5 - Farewell to the King  
**

Merlin, the Doctor, Amy and Rory charged down a corridor only to be met by three advancing Daleks.

"Other way!" Rory shouted, turning and running again.

Merlin panted as he ran behind the Doctor. Suddenly their path was blocked once more by three more Daleks.

"Oh dear," the Doctor said, spinning on the spot and discovering they were surrounded.

"Doctor?" Amy asked, "what do we do?"

"OK!" the Doctor said, pushing forward to face the Daleks, "you've caught us, now what?"

Merlin however didn't give the Daleks a chance to make their move. The golden glow of magic lighting up his eyes, the ceiling above them collapsed downwards over the Daleks. The Doctor, Amy and Rory shouted in alarm, covering his heads but, feeling nothing hitting them, they lifted their arms to find the corridor wrecked and the Daleks buried under the rubble.

* * *

What with the advance of the Dalek fleet, Merlin had had no trouble in smuggling the Doctor, Amy and Rory into the castle. However the problem arose that they had no idea what to do. Merlin was exhausted from his use of magic and Arthur's life was hanging in the balance.

They had been going to get the T.A.R.D.I.S. but the castle was overrun with the Daleks.

* * *

"Come on," Merlin said quickly, "this way."

The armory was thankfully empty when they arrived. Merlin sank down against a pillar and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm so tired," he said.

"You're overworking yourself," the Doctor replied, leaping over piles of armor to reach his T.A.R.D.I.S. Amy and Rory followed but all three suddenly stopped.

"River!" the Doctor cried, waving his arms around in an odd manner.

Merlin looked up and saw a woman, with a main of curly blonde hair, leaning against the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Doctor," she smiled, "it sounded like you needed some help."

* * *

Gwen sat by Arthur's bed, holding his hand tightly.

"He's not going to die is he Gaius?" she asked softly.

"Not if I can help it," Gaius replied. He looked at the King worriedly however and Gwen couldn't help but notice how desperate he looked.

Arthur was pale and still. He almost appeared dead if it wasn't for the slight movement of his chest as he breathed lightly.

"Have the sorcerers been found?" Gwen asked Gaius, not taking her eyes of Arthur's face.

Gaius paused before replying and Gwen looked at him suspiciously.

"Gaius, is there something you're not telling me?" she asked, looking him directly in the eyes.

"I'm afraid to say that … I have been concealing them," he said. His voice shook as he spoke to Gwen. "I do not believe them to be sorcerers and I do not believe they played any part in the attack on the King."

Gwen let go of Arthur's hand and stood up.

"Gaius, for aiding a sorcerer there is but one punishment," she said, "surely you know that?"

"But my lady, in my defence, I was not aiding sorcerers, but innocent people, wrongly accused."

Gaius' words silenced Gwen for a moment but she looked deeply troubled.

"You should have expressed your concerns Gaius, rather than go behind our backs. Camelot is built on loyalty and trust, we would have accepted your views and made a decision upon it!"

Gaius looked down.

"Where are they now?" Gwen asked.

"They are in the castle, aiding in the defence, my lady."

Gwen took Arthur's hand once more.

"Do you think they can help him?" she asked quietly.

"My lady?" Gaius asked, surprised.

"Do you think they can help him?" she repeated.

"Yes," came a voice form the doorway, "we can."

* * *

It was not the red-haired girl, the soldier or the strange man who had spoken, but a woman with curly blonde hair. Gwen half moved to protect Arthur but the woman raised her hands.

"I am here to help," she said firmly.

Gwen looked at Gaius doubtfully.

"River," an angry voice came, as the strange man entered the room followed by the red-haired girl and the soldier, "I told you to stay in the T.A.R.D.I.S."

"Oh stop spoiling all the fun, Doctor," River laughed.

Gaius returned his gaze to Gwen and nodded.

"Swear to me you will not harm him," Gwen said, still looking extremely doubtful.

"We won't, we are only here to help," the woman named River replied.

Gwen kissed Arthur's hand gently and then stood back.

Taking a bottle from her pocket, River poured a few drops into Arthur's mouth. There was a moment of silence, everyone watching Arthur.

Then he moved, his body convulsed and he began to froth at the mouth.

"Arthur!" Gwen shouted.

Gaius looked up at the woman named River. She was smiling.

"River! River!" the Doctor shouted, "what did you do?"

All of a sudden, Arthur lay still. Gaius leant over his body and placed his fingers on his neck.

"He is dead," he said in shocked tones.

All eyes turned on River.

Who wasn't River anymore.

* * *

"Oh for a man as old as you, you are easy to trick," Morgana laughed at the Doctor.

"Who are you?" the Doctor demanded angrily.

"What have you done Morgana?" Gwen asked, her voice quiet.

Morgana laughed once more, her eyes sparkling in delight.

"I'm afraid my dear brother isn't with us anymore," she said.

"But how?" the Doctor asked, "how do you know who I am? Who River is?"

"The Daleks told me many things Doctor," Morgana replied.

"You've been working with the Daleks?"

* * *

Elsewhere Merlin was having troubles of his own. The Daleks were closing in and he was so _weak_.

He stumbled down some steps into the dungeons. The cells were empty, and the torches on the walls burned low. His head pounded and his vision blurred. It was dark down in the tunnels and he tripped over rocks and stones. He needed to get out …

The next time he fell he did not have the strength to get up. His head pounded the way it had the day before after the Dalek had shot him.

Then he heard it, one of the Daleks advancing down the tunnel. He raised his hand helplessly, hoping for some unknown strength, but he had no strength left and his hand dropped to his side once more.

"No," he moaned, "n-no …"

The Dalek stopped before him and began to extend its sucker like projection.

"No …" Merlin half begged.

Suddenly however the Dalek stopped and turned its head.

Merlin felt the heat and a searing pain as a shard of metal grazed his cheek, he heard the explosion and saw the Dalek as it was blasted apart.

The woman River, stood behind it and she hurried forward to help Merlin up.

"But I don't understand," he mumbled, "you're meant to be in the castle with the Doctor and Amy and Rory."

"No," River replied, "that's not me. That's someone quite different. Come on, I need to get you somewhere safe."

**Note: This is all very unexpected! (Even for me! I had no idea at the beginning of the chapter that this would happen!) So just to summarise, Morgana disguised herself as River so as to be able to enter the castle and kill Arthur. Morgana is working with the Daleks. Merlin (and I don't know if this is possible or not) had been using so much magic he made himself really weak (like when Morgana did in 5x04 by using an aging spell). Anyway, Merlin was trapped by a Dalek and the real River saved him. So, there you go... I'm really enjoying writing this and thanks to everyone who's reading it. I'm beginning to write another fanfic at the moment so I'll have two on the go. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6 - A Kingdom Fallen

**Chapter 6 – A Kingdom Fallen**

Morgana took one last look at her dead brother before raising her hand and with a flash of brilliant gold lighting up her eyes, the Doctor, Rory, Amy, Gaius and Gwen were all thrown backwards, landing on the hard tiled floor, unconscious.

She swept the room with her gaze, smirking slightly as she did so then left. A Dalek was waiting for her in the corridor outside.

"We have won," she said, smiling further still.

"There is still the one named Emrys to find," the Dalek replied in its mechanical tones.

"Do not worry," Morgana replied, "I doubt he'll be long once he's heard the new of my brother's death."

* * *

River sat Merlin down on a grassy back out in the forest.

"Here, drink this," she said, handing him a small bottle. Merlin gulped the liquid down without question. Suddenly he felt his strength returning.

"What is that stuff?" he asked as River tucked the bottle away in her pocket.

"The juice of the Rhine tree from the planet Astro-Gallepé the Fourth," River replied.

Merlin blinked.

"So you've been into space, like the Doctor?" he asked.

"Many times," River replied with a smile, "I've seen things you've never even dreamed of."

Merlin got slowly to his feet. "We need to get back to the castle, what did you say about you being someone else?" He rubbed his eye with the heel of his palm, his thoughts still slow.

"A woman, named Morgana-" River began but Merlin was already gone, running through the forest.

"Merlin!" she shouted, giving chase.

* * *

Amy woke slowly and then moaned as she discovered she was once more in one of the Camelot cells. She could tell it was still day by the light streaming through the barred window but it was cold. And she was alone.

No Doctor, no Rory, River not River, Merlin disappeared … She rubbed her eyes, trying not to cry. She had to be brave, think of a way out.

Think, she told herself, there has to be some way out …

Sitting back against the wall she thought about all the ways she had got out of situations before … but none of them seemed to work with a castle in Camelot where she was faced with a solid, locked door.

Her hair was matted and dirty and her hair grips were coming out. She fingered them lightly … her hair grips … And there it was, something so simple she had completely overlooked it before. Thankful that there had been no guards posted at her cell door she got up and pushed her hand through the bars and then pushed her hair grip into the lock. After a moment of wiggling where she almost dropped the grip, the lock finally clicked.

Congratulating herself at her success she pushed the door open, glancing up and down the passage as she did so. Who needs a sonic-screwdriver?

* * *

"Gwen," Morgana said, "such a fall from grace."

Gwen got to her feet and walked to the cell door, her head still held high.

"How could you kill you own brother?" she asked softly.

"Arthur brought it on himself," Morgana spat.

"You know," Gwen said, turning away from Morgana, "I do believe if you came to him in peace he'd forgive you."

"I do not need to be forgiven," Morgana replied, "he and Uther turned me away because of my magic. I had no choice!"

"You always have a choice in life Morgana," Gwen responded.

There was silence and when Gwen turned she found Morgana had gone. Sighing to herself she sat back down on the cell floor, fingering her wedding ring. Arthur was dead … he was gone …

* * *

The castle was oddly silent as Morgana sat on her throne. The knights had been captured, the people returned to their homes in the lower town or fled to the woods.

She was Queen at last and now that Arthur was dead and with the fleet of Daleks and the men from the North at her command – she always would be. The men from the North she had recruited only a short time before, they had arrived not long after she had killed Arthur and now, along with the Daleks, patrolled the castle to see that she was kept safe

Only Emrys to deal with now. She got up from her throne, restless and paced the length of the throne room. Was she strong enough to defeat Emrys? Could she do it?

* * *

Amy crept along the tunnels until she found the next occupied cell.

"Rory!" she gasped in delight, digging her hair grip into the lock and pulling the door open. Rory leapt up and pulled her into a hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he said before kissing her.

"Oi, you two, when you're ready!" The Doctor's voice came from the cell next to Rory's.

"Doctor!" Amy exclaimed, breaking away from Rory and running to his door. The Doctor looked at Amy's hair grip for a moment and then pulled her into a hug.

"My wonderful Amelia Pond," he said.

"So, what are we going to do?" Rory asked, "we need to give Camelot back to the knights and Gwen."

"No," the Doctor interrupted him, "no we can't. King Arthur just died, have you any idea how much that changes. All of history has been changed in this one night."

"But time can be rewritten," Amy pointed out.

"Not certain points," the Doctor replied, "haven't I told you about this before? Does anybody ever listen to me? Arthur Pendragon's death is a fixed point that has now been changed."

"So what does that mean?" Rory asked, "what's going to happen?"

"I don't know," the Doctor said.

* * *

Merlin burst into the throne room to find Morgana sat on the throne, looking completely relaxed.

"Merlin," she said, smiling wickedly, "how kind of you to join us."

Six men standing on either side of Morgana lifted crossbows and aimed at Merlin. Merlin stopped dead.

"Where's Arthur?" he panted.

Morgana smiled all the wider, as she got to her feet and walked down the steps toward Merlin.

"I'm afraid my dearest brother has left us," she said.

Merlin found it hard to breathe. "No," he said, "n-no …"

Morgana laughed then her face hardened.

"Kill him," she ordered.

"NO!" Merlin roared, his eyes glowing with magic as the very air around them seemed to explode. Fire burned up from the centre of the room and the men burned. Morgana shielded herself with magic but Merlin's fire was strong and she fell back against the steps to the throne.

Once the fire had died down and the smoke cleared Merlin looked towards Morgana.

She was looking at him with a mixture of fear and anger.

"It's you," she gasped, "you're Emrys."

**Note: Well things are moving along fast! I'm loving writing this. A bit disappointed that I couldn't get more Arthur into this but I've got plans for a Merlin fanfic soon where he'll be the main character. In fact I have loads of ideas. Maybe even a sequel to this one ... :) We'll have to wait and see how things turn out ... **


	7. Chapter 7 - Forgetting

**Chapter 7 – Forgetting**

Merlin raised his hand again and Morgana quailed. She was not strong enough, not nearly strong enough. Then suddenly the room was filled with light. Morgana shielded her eyes as did Merlin. When the light had died down, she saw that the room was filled with Daleks who had formed themselves into a ring and in the centre of the ring was Merlin.

* * *

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" the Doctor shouted to Amy and Rory as they raced down a corridor.

"Oh where is Merlin when you need him?" Rory panted.

All three were brought to a halt however when they came round a corner.

River was stood there.

"Morgana," the Doctor spat angrily.

"No it's me, honestly," River replied.

"That's what Morgana said," Rory replied, "how are we supposed to know?"

"Yes because my sonic has been taken," the Doctor said, walking slowly towards River, "handy isn't it? So I can't tell."

"Oh for heavens _sake_!" River said, grabbing the Doctor by the jacket and kissing him. The Doctor waved his arms about in an awkward way for a moment and the he broke off, gasping for air.

"OK," he said, "definitely River."

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Do you know what's going on?" Rory asked.

"I saved Merlin but he's gone after Morgana," River said.

"We need the T.A.R.D.I.S.," the Doctor replied and led the way down the corridor as they raced towards the armory.

* * *

"Look at the great sorcerer now," Morgana hissed, getting up and standing between two of the Daleks.

"We have Emrys," one of the Daleks declared, "the universe is ours!"

Morgana did not seem finished however. She advanced forward and raised her hand. The golden glow of magic lit up her eyes and Merlin was thrown backwards across the floor. He skidded to a halt near a Dalek who looked down at him mercilessly.

He felt drained, his vision blurred and threatened to black out. Slowly he got only his knees and looked up to find Morgana stood above him smirking.

Merlin thought of the times when once they had been friends, when once she had been kind, caring, when she had loved Arthur, not wanted him dead. And now Arthur was dead. He could no longer fulfil his destiny … he had failed.

"Prepare to die," Morgana growled, raising her hand once more.

"No!" A Dalek had spoken out and began to advance. "We need him alive if we are to take his power."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Morgana asked, he eyes flashing gold. The Dalek exploded. "You are nothing but slaves at my command," Morgana screamed.

"No you are our slave," a Dalek replied. Three different Daleks fired at once and for a moment Morgana was held in a greenish glow, her bones lit up by the light and then she crumpled to the ground, her final scream dying in her throat.

The Daleks began to advance on Merlin and he raised his hand, blasting them away one by one but there were too many of them and he felt his strength failing.

As he fell to the ground he heard the the mechanical whirring, grating sound that the T.A.R.D.I.S. had made when it had first landed in the armory.

* * *

"Merlin good to have you back!" the Doctor said. Merlin sat bolt upright, gazing round him in amazement. Somehow he had ended up in the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"But … but how did this happen?" he asked in bewilderment.

"We landed the T.A.R.D.I.S. in the very spot you were lying," Amy said, "you were safe inside the moment we'd landed."

"What about the Daleks? What about Arthur? Morgana? Gwen?" Merlin asked, getting to his feet.

"They're all very far away right now," River said, "back in Camelot."

"So where are we?" Merlin asked.

"On the Plain of Astrax," the Doctor replied, "we're about to stop a Dalek."

* * *

Outside the T.A.R.D.I.S. Merlin gaped as he looked across a desolate plain. The sky was red and a great fiery red-orange sun burned in the sky.

"Have we traveled through space?" Merlin asked, looking around him in wonder.

Amy laughed, "it's quite a lot to take in isn't it?" she asked.

"But what are we doing here?" Merlin inquired.

"We're going to stop the Dalek that you first met in Camelot," the Doctor said, "that way nothing that has happened will ever have happened. A paradox."

Confused Merlin looked to River.

"The Dalek that shot you when you met the Doctor, Amy and Rory was the one who released the Daleks into Camelot. If that one never makes it to Camelot then the Daleks will never will be able to arrive. Arthur won't be shot, Morgana won't be able to enter the castle, nobody will die, none of it will have happened," she responded.

"So Arthur will come back to life?" Merlin asked, hope leaping in his heart.

"Yes!" River replied.

Merlin smiled for what felt like the first time in days.

"We have to get the Dalek into the T.A.R.D.I.S. so the T.A.R.D.I.S. can sustain the paradox," the Doctor said.

"There it is!" Rory said.

"Run!" the Doctor shouted.

The Dalek was moving fast across the plain towards them and all five of them ran back toward the T.A.R.D.I.S., the Dalek following.

The Doctor opened both doors and stood back. The Dalek flew straight in and without a second's thought, Merlin blasted it apart with his magic.

* * *

It was like trying to hold onto sand or water. No matter how hard you try, it slowly slips away from you.

Merlin put a hand on his forehead.

"What's happening?" he asked.

The Doctor looked grim.

"This Dalek went to Morgana before it came to Camelot and it was she who made the T.A.R.D.I.S. land in Camelot, she used her magic to make it land there. Now, because this Dalek will never see Morgana she will never bring the T.A.R.D.I.S. to Camelot. You're forgetting, forgetting everything."

"I … I don't understand," Merlin stammered.

"You'll never have met us, we'll never land in Camelot," Rory said.

"We'll be off to Rome like we were meant to be," Amy added.

"None of it will happened, you won't remember it. You're going to forget, forget it all," the Doctor said.

Merlin panicked. The Dragon had been right. The Doctor would help him defeat the Daleks. But the Doctor was no man to trust. He had lied, deceived and tricked Merlin.

"But, I want to remember," he said angrily.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor replied. "I truly am sorry."

"Doctor, maybe he could do what I did, I brought you back," Amy said desperately, "I remembered you."

The Doctor looked at Merlin.

"You're going back to Camelot and Arthur's going to be alive, everything is going to be all right again. But if you want to see us again, you have to remember."

Merlin looked up at him confusedly. "Remember what?" he asked.

The next second everything went black and he knew no more.

**Note: Ah! There's only one more chapter! I've really got into this story - maybe a sequel is needed :) So right now, what with the finale of Merlin coming up and general Merlin feels being around, things are a little crazy but I wanted to get this finished and so I had a whole afternoon writing and got this chapter done and the next will be on its way soon! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed followed etc. Merry Christmas xxx**


	8. Chapter 8 - Remembering

**Chapter 8 – Remembering **

"And why am I not surprised to find you doing nothing Merlin?" Arthur's voice woke Merlin from his sleep and he looked around him in confusion. He was in the armory and Arthur's armor and sword were piled in front of him on the table, he had just finished cleaning them … or had he?

"We have visitors coming _today_ and all I have is a useless servant who does nothing but laze around," Arthur growled.

For some reason which he couldn't quite place, Merlin found he was extremely relieved to see Arthur.

"Well?" Arthur asked expectantly.

"I'm sorry sire," Merlin said hurriedly, getting to his feet and picking up the armor, all the while being nagged by the thought that he had forgotten something, something important.

"Take it up to my cambers," Arthur ordered, "and then go and clean out my stables."

"Yes sire," Merlin said.

* * *

"I don't understand Gaius," Merlin said as he sat down to dinner that night, "it's like I've forgotten something really important."

"Maybe it was the washing, you haven't done that for three days," Gaius replied.

Merlin was silent, then suddenly got to his feet.

"And where are you going?" Gaius asked, but Merlin was already halfway down the corridor.

* * *

"Something is troubling you young warlock," the Great Dragon said as he looked down at Merlin.

"Do you know what it is that I've forgotten?" Merlin asked.

"You have forgotten many things young warlock, you have forgotten to lock the stable door tonight so Arthur's horses will be escaping."

Merlin stamped his foot.

"It's nothing like that," he said angrily.

The Great Dragon chuckled.

"May I suggest that you turn around?" he said.

* * *

And there it was, that blue box. The T.A.R.D.I.S.

"But how?" Merlin gasped, grabbing his hair. It was all coming back to him now and suddenly he found himself on his knees as he remembered. Remembered everything.

"Merlin!" came the Doctor's delighted cry as he opened the door of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

Amy and Rory stepped out behind him and then blinked in wonder at the sight of the Dragon.

The Doctor helped Merlin to his feet.

"Knew you'd remember with a little coaxing," he laughed.

"But … this is strange!" Merlin gasped, "I remember it all and yet … none of it ever happened."

"Don't worry, we've been through it all before," Amy replied, smiling.

"Where's River?" Merlin asked.

"Oh she left shortly after you killed the Dalek," Rory said.

"She's not one to hang around," the Doctor added.

"Are you and her like … married?" Merlin asked curiously.

Behind them there was a sapping noise, a flash of light and suddenly River was standing in the clearing with them.

"Spoilers," she smiled.

Merlin was feeling more confused by the second.

"It's a long story," the Doctor sighed, "and one you probably wouldn't understand."

* * *

Merlin touched the console of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and felt the energy running through it.

"So it all happened, but it didn't?" he asked again, still not really able to comprehend it all.

River smiled. "You get used to these things after a while," she said, "it's what happens when you spend time with the Doctor."

"Well," the Doctor said, "I think its time we took you somewhere special."

* * *

The sky was so blue Merlin had to shield his eyes to look at it. Large birds soared overhead heading towards distant purple mountains and down below them in a valley, a glittering green lake sparkled in the sun. The ground underfoot was sandy but down by the lake he could see soft fields of green grass.

"It's incredible," he gasped.

"The Eighth World of Count Fredrick the 10th," the Doctor declared, "he got a bit bigheaded and decided he needed to buy some worlds, which reminds me, I've got a bid on Pluto …"

Merlin let the Doctor's chatter become no more than a buzzing like a bee as he took in the splendour of the place.

"Do you ever get used to it all?" he asked Rory quietly, "travelling with the Doctor, seeing things like this?"

"Most of the time there isn't time to stop and look at the view, we're usually being chased by something," Rory replied dryly. "But no, I don't get used to it, it gets me every time."

"And there was that time I gambled Jupiter, the inhabitants weren't too happy," the Doctor talked on but eventually he took one final look around.

"Come along then Ponds, and you two, Merlin and River. Time to head back home," he said.

* * *

Back in the forest glade, the Dragon had gone and Merlin stepped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. with a smile on his face.

"It you need us anytime," the Doctor said, "just give us a call and we'll be on our way."

Merlin however had something to ask.

"You know that with you all being from the future, does that mean you know what happens to me? And to Arthur?"

The Doctor looked at Rory and Amy and smiled.

"Almost every child grows up knowing the legend of King Arthur and Merlin," Amy said.

"So my destiny, I'm going to fulfil it? Will everything I do here have a point?" Merlin asked.

Amy, Rory and the Doctor smiled.

"You know what Merlin," the Doctor said, "you will be remembered."

* * *

With that he shut the door and a moment later, the rushing, grating noise started and the T.A.R.D.I.S. faded from sight. Merlin stood back, smiling to himself.

_You will be remembered. _

**Note: And there you go! Finished! I hope you enjoyed reading it. I've loved writing it. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting. It means a lot to me :) Thank you! THERE'S A SEQUEL - THE RETURN OF THE DALEKS :) :) **


End file.
